


Special Hand Kisses

by Night9shade



Category: Corpsekkuno - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotions, Fluffiness, M/M, Original work not mine, i guess?, not really sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night9shade/pseuds/Night9shade
Summary: Sykkuno finally has a chance to carry out a cute plan he has had in the making with his boyfriend, Corpse!
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 166





	Special Hand Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeiyaRei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiyaRei/gifts).
  * Inspired by [50 ways to kiss you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776507) by [SeiyaRei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiyaRei/pseuds/SeiyaRei). 



> This is a prompt/challenge if you will from SeiyaRei. The original plot is not mine, so go check them out after you read this!

Sykkuno watched Corpse's slow, calm breathing. It was rare to see him sleeping, let alone so peacefully. It felt almost forbidden. Sykkuno smiled. Getting up, he began to put a plan into action, one that he had thought of several weeks ago, but hadn't managed to carry out. Until now. 

He quietly grabbed a few markers- red, purple, blue- and gently took the sleeping man's right arm. It had a new tattoo on it, one of a rose. It was Sykkuno's new favorite. Corpse's fingers twitched, but he stayed asleep. Sykkuno carefully began outlining the design of the detailed flower. After a few minutes, he felt Corpse's eyes on him, but neither said anything. Corpse shifted so Sykkuno had better access to his arm. 

After he finished coloring, Sykkuno finally looked up. Corpse's dark, reflective eyes stared back softly. His hair fell around his face, giving him a fluffy, scruffy look. Sykkuno almost chuckled at the thought. 

Corpse reached forward slightly, brushing the back of his fingers under Sykkuno's chin. Smiling, he took Corpse's hand, and gently pressed a kiss on the center of his palm without breaking eye contact. 

Corpse's eyes widened for a split second, and then closed. He threw his other arm over his eyes to hide a pink tint spread itself over his cheeks and ears. Sykkuno chuckled. 

"That was one of the hottest things I've ever seen you do," Corpse murmured into his arm. 

Sykkuno grinned, and wrapped Corpse's hand around his neck. The grip on his shoulders tightened, and Sykkuno settled into his boyfriend's now-colorful arm. He thought back to a conversation he had with Rae. She had said that Corpse's life was so dull before he met Sykkuno. Grey, dull, lifeless. But after he met Sykkuno, he laughed more. His eyes sparkled, and his skin had more color. Sykkuno didn't believe her at first, but as time went on, he too noticed the change. He wanted to continue to love Corpse, bring back the light in his eyes, and pull some color into his life. He turned, feeling Corpse's other hand in his hair. 

"You are my favorite canvas," he whispered softly, once again kissing Corpse's palm.


End file.
